Encounters
by DeeperWell
Summary: AU. Buffy/Angel Crossover. What if Buffy actually stayed dead after S5? Faith comes to Sunnydale, Scooby gang's dealing without the slayer, and Angel dealing with Buffy's death. *WIP* Please please read and Review!! *Chap 1-2 updated 6-4-03*
1. Getting Faith

Here's the story. This takes place after season 5 of Buffy and it's gonna crossover a bit with Angel. Buffy stays dead, and they need Faith. How does the scooby gang deal without the main original Scooby? Read to find out. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, what do you know?" Said Doc, looking at his watch. "Just about that time."  
  
"Spike!" Dawn screamed.  
  
Spike ran to Dawn as he got to the top tier of the ladder. "Doesn't a fella stay dead when you kill him?" He asked.  
  
"Look who's talking," Doc said, motioning towards Spike.  
  
"Come on Doc, let's you and me have a go," Spike said as he glared at him.  
  
"I do have a prior appointment," Doc said, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Yeah?" Spike said, lunging at him. "I can get you to your death appointment early."  
  
Doc slapped Spike's forehead with his tongue, and Spike fell back onto the hard metal of the tower.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled in disgust as he wiped his forehead. "You gotta get your saliva all over me before you die? You trying to leave your mark or something?"  
  
"No, I believe the key will take care of that."  
  
"You stay the hell away from her!"  
  
Spike jumped on Doc before he could get to Dawn. Doc threw Spike off his back as he forcefully got up. Spike was on his back, and Doc was about to take him out, once and for all. But then Spike pushed his leg out between Doc's legs, and Doc tripped over Spike, losing the knife to the ground far below.  
  
"Darn," said Doc. "I lost my knife. Looks like you'll just have to bite her for me."  
  
Doc shot out his tongue and gripped Spike's neck with it. He grabbed Spike's hands and pushed him towards Dawn.  
  
"Now you just want to make a sharp incision, Spike. No drinking."  
  
Just then Dawn butted Spike's head with hers, which in turn butted Doc's head. Spike fell backwards on top of Doc and didn't waste a second getting up and kicking Doc off of the tower.  
  
Spike ran to Dawn and began to untie her.  
  
"It's alright bit, you're safe now."  
  
"Spike, behind you!" Dawn yelled urgently.  
  
Doc's tongue latched onto the top of the tower, he managed to pull himself back up. He pulled out a knife.  
  
"Thanks for the trip. Got a handy tool."  
  
"You stay the bugger away from her."  
  
"No can do, you see-"  
  
Just then, Buffy threw Doc over the ledge.  
  
"I hate it when they feel the need to explain every single thing," Buffy said, moving on to Spike and Dawn. She pulled Dawn close to her.  
  
"You're ok," She said in a breath that felt like her first. "Thank god you're ok."  
  
"It was Spike," Dawn said. "He gets props."  
  
Buffy turned around to Spike. She took hold of his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Spike. I knew you were the only one who could protect her. Thank you so much."  
  
Buffy began to Passionately kiss Spike, their tongues swirling around each other in endless circles--  
  
* * *  
  
Spike shifted in his bed, letting out a little laugh of pleasure as a telling tent grew beneath his sheets. As he awoke, the content smile on his face faded. It had been a dream. Another dream to tease him and taunt him. Buffy was still-  
  
* * *  
  
"Dead." Angel said in disbelief. As tears began to form in his eyes, he quietly asked "she didn't drown by any chance, did she?"  
  
"No," Willow said, forcing a strong smile on her face. "She sacrificed herself for Dawn - for the world."  
  
"The hugest sacrifice one could make," Angel said, deep in thought. "But the world needs her. She's the slayer, and she already died-"  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Oh no, we are not bringing Faith into this. She's working on her redemption.If we let her out now, we have no idea what happens.I can't risk that."  
  
"Tell all the people that are going to die that."  
  
Angel looked up at Willow and the sincere concern in her eyes. Willow's greatest power was her mind, her ability to make sense and think straight. He had to trust her. * * *  
  
"B's dead?" Faith asked from behind the screen.  
  
"You're up," Willow said into the phone.  
  
"I'm not ready," Faith said desperately. "There's no way I can do this! You can't trust me! How can you trust me?"  
  
"Because the weight of the world is on your shoulders. YOU saved those people in the church when you were still out for vengeance. Things have changed. You've changed. Trust me, but most of all trust yourself."  
  
"Oh god," Faith said. "Too much. I can't take this, it's all happening so -"  
  
"Quick. Like your death will have to be if you don't get off your ass and face your fears. Because if you don't do this, we'll get the next Slayer to do it."  
  
"Geez," Faith said, shaking her head. "You really grew balls since I last saw you. Will."  
  
"Get used to them. You're about to see them a lot more often." 


	2. Adjustments

"It doesn't feel as pleasurable anymore," Anya said matter-of-factly.  
  
Xander reached over and held Anya, caressing her.  
  
"I know," He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Time will change it."  
  
"I hate waiting! We're always waiting -- for evil, for war, for someone to save us -- why do we wait?"  
  
"Because there's nothing else we can do. The only power we have is to not do anything."  
  
"I had more than that -"  
  
"You didn't have me."  
  
Anya relaxed in his arms a bit more. "A very valid point. We'll be ok?"  
  
"I promise," Xander said sincerely, looking deep into Anya's beautiful worried eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara awoke to find Dawn standing at the door, her eyes red and bloodshot, lips pouting like Buffy's always had when she was upset.  
  
"Dawnie, honey?" Tara asked, fearing Dawn's response. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Where's Willow?" Dawn asked in a guttural, angry voice.  
  
"She's in LA. She'll be back tomorrow-" Tara raised her arm to look at her watch "-or later today. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to know where everyone was."  
  
"Dawnie, come here," Tara said, patting the bed.  
  
Dawn backed away slightly, and Tara's face fell into a disappointed frown, but when tears began to fall from Dawn's eyes, she ran to the bed to cry.  
  
"Aww, Dawnie." Tara said sadly, holding Dawn's heaving body close to her. "It's ok, Dawnie. It's gonna be ok-"  
  
"How can you say that?" Dawn cried, suddenly getting up and turning angry. "It's MY fault she's dead. It's never gonna be ok; at least not for me. You didn't kill anybody, YOU'll be fine."  
  
"Dawn, who told you it's your fault?"  
  
"Nobody. I just know it."  
  
"No, Dawnie," Tara said, shaking her head vigorously. "It's not true-"  
  
"It is. But it doesn't matter, it's done. I can't change the past."  
  
Dawn quickly walked out the door, the door shut behind her. Tara was left in her bed, with a sad, doe look in her eyes. She had no idea what she could possibly do.  
  
* * *  
  
"Vampires beware!" Buffy-bot yelled cheerfully out into the night.  
  
"Buffy-bot!" Willow exclaimed as she approached the bot. "How's patrolling?"  
  
"Very well," The bot answered with her static grin. "I'm playing 'hide and stake' with the vampires tonight."  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're having a good time," Willow said as she reached for the back of the bot's head. "And I'm glad the vamps are having a dead time."  
  
"Yes. No one can defeat the-"  
  
Willow turned off the bot as Angel and Faith walked into the graveyard.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said, utterly confused.  
  
"-Bot," said Willow. "Just a robot."  
  
Angel came up to touch the Buffy-bot tentatively.  
  
"It's her," he said, amazed. "It's just like her-"  
  
Willow gently took Angel's hand and brought it away from the bot.  
  
"It's just a robot. It's not her."  
  
"Did you make her? After she died?"  
  
"No, it was this guy, Warren. She was there for the big Glory fight.she really helped. Looking back, it's kind of a good think Spike -"  
  
"Spike? What did he have to do with this?" Angel asked, his countenance getting less broody and more moody.  
  
"Well he's the reason she was made-"  
  
"What kind of reason, Willow?" Angel asked, getting impatient.  
  
Willow looked down and avoided Angel's eyes, muttering something quietly, so Angel just barely heard with his powerful vampiric hearing.  
  
Angel angrily skulked off.  
  
"What did you say, Willow?" Faith asked. "What the hell did you say?"  
  
"Something I probably shouldn't have," Willow said, not taking her eyes off the path Angel walked to Spike's crypt  
  
* * *  
  
Tears were in Spike's eyes as the credits for 'Passions' rolled on the TV screen in front of him. But he wasn't looking at that, he was looking at a small picture in his hands. A girl. A beautiful strong girl whom he had loved - and failed.  
  
He got up angry, hurt, and slammed a fist into the wall. His tears streaming even stronger, he let out a scream. A scream that made his head hurt so badly he wanted to detach it from his body. Anything to ease the pain, anything to make it not hurt so bloody much!  
  
"I've got strong medicine for tears," Angel said as he walked into Spike's crypt with a torch lighted high with fire. 


End file.
